Child of Dragons
by Dragon S.W.K
Summary: Adrian is a dragon, and I mean quite literally, but she has a talent. She can transform into a human. Having lived the ways of a human for years, she soon gets dragged into a adventure for the One Piece, and she can't help but love every single minute of it.
1. Notice of submission

Hey! This story will be just a regular OC insert for now, but may become more in the future. (If you guys want) There is something I'm going to throw out there though.

For the entirety of this story, I will accept OC's! BUT, you must have the following requirements in your profile/idea.

Must have: Name, age, appearance, power/weapon, position, reputation, bounty (if they have one), history, etc.

You MUST give me an island/ part in the story line where they appear or, if you make your own, you must create the island with a basic idea/design of it for me

You can recommend a pairing for them if you want, and can even pair them with OC's already in the story

I will tell you if I approve or not, don't assume if they aren't in the first few chapters after submission

DO NOT! Send me your idea in a review! I WILL NOT accept it! Send me it in a PM! Send me a PM through the animated letter and the word PM by my profile picture!

Hope you guys are interested!

From: S.W.K


	2. Start of a Long Tail

Chapter 1 –

Man, never thought I would get dragged into something like this...I was always a loner, I lived on the edge of town, I didn't chat it up too much with any of the towns people, and I never made myself super noticeable. Till now that is.

On the island I live on, I only ever talk with a small girl named Rika. The little tyke was adorable, and saved my life, so I often babysat for her mom while she was out in the market. She was a nice ball of joy, and definitely didn't deserve to be under the watch of a marine like him.

Axe-hand Morgan, the lowest scum probably out of most of the marines. He and his snotty brat of a son terrified the town into silence and fear. I never really got the chance to kick them off their high horses. At least, till today.

I was been walking into town, looking around for Rika, as some of the locals said she was searching for me, and came across a sight that made me freeze. Helmeppo, the son of Lieutenant Morgan, had one of his wolves on the loose. All of the brat's wolves were scared out of their wits of me, and usually didn't bother the villagers if I was around, but this was a new wolf, and a rabid one at that. When I saw it running for Rika, I dashed over, and punted it, right into the range of a man with green hair. The man, carrying three swords, slashed it and killed it.

"Adrian-san!" I heard Rurika, Rika's mother gasp out in shock. My short, messy, gold hair got in my eyes, but I ignored it in favour of glaring at the brat.

"What do think you're doing?! You can't touch my dog in such a way! I'm telling daddy! He'll kill you all!" Helmeppo shook in fear, but still blabbered out threats and whines. I looked the swordsman in the eyes, he nodded at me.

"How about we make a deal? You leave the townspeople alone, and we'll come with you. If we can survive a month without food or water, you let us go." The brat smirked, before stomping off, the marine's guns pointing at us as we followed.

"Fine! For a month! Now follow me scum!"

That is how I ended up here. Tied to a stake with a green-haired marimo. My wrists were sore, but other than that I was okay, after all, being a dragon has its benefits.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?

My name is Adrian, no surname, and I'm a dragon. Lots of dragons exist, though I'm one of the few that left the secret island we inhabit. I'm a rare breed of dragon, and even rarer because of the fact that I can transform into a human. My life span is only a descent amount longer than a human's, but I have high durability and strength. In my human form, I have short, golden hair that reaches the bottom of my neck just barely on the back, and touches the bottoms of my eyes in the front. I often get mistaken for a boy because of this. I also have red eyes, which Rika always complemented as rubies.

I opened my eyes to seagulls crying above me, and a voice calling from behind me.

"Hey kid." Kid?! The hell?!

"I'm not a kid, I'm a dragon." There's silence for a moment, before the swordsman grunts.

"Seriously?!" I laugh, lifting my head to look up at the sun and the sky. The marimo shifts, and I notice why, as Helmeppo trots towards us. He stinks of heavy perfumes, fish and that clean stink that all marines seem to hold.

"Hah! How is it out here? What a fine day isn't it? You hungry?" The boy mocks us.

"Fuck off brat." I can see the tick mark throb against his weird forehead, before a foot comes up and rams into my chest. Idiotic brat, it'll take much more than that to hurt me. The brat screams at me, which I ignore, than walks back out of the field.

"You okay lizard?" Idiot….wait what?! He's going to accept me just like that?!

"You believe me?!"

"Sure, why would you lie?" I feel a dragonish grin spread across my face. My wrists are sore, my feet asleep, but I still know I can easily last a month. Suddenly, I hear muttering to my left. I look over at the wall to see two figures staring out at us. One is a boy with black hair, a scar under his left eye, and a straw hat, the other is a kid with pink hair and glasses. Suddenly, the boy leaps over the wall, trotting up to me and the swordsman.

"Hey! You're Zoro right?" Zoro…so that's the marimo's name…

"What do you want?" The boy smells of rubber, meat and straw…hmm…

"Join my crew." I snort out a laugh. This guy is straight forward and strong, I like it.

"Why? Why would I become a rotten pirate?" I roll my head to look at the boy better, he finally notices me. He grins widely.

"I'm going to become king of the pirates!" What?! I can feel my body freeze. This kid…is he that one that Shanks always talked to me about?! I feel his eyes on me and I look up at him, giving him a smirk.

"Who're you?"

"A dragon." His eyes shine like stars.

"COOL! Join my crew!" I lower my head, I had heard that brat talking days ago about executing us, but I kept my mouth shut.

"No, I can't leave until Captain Morgan and his brat son are gone." The boy with pink hair, who had been panicking and putting in his own comments, freezes when he hears me say that.

"Why?!" I grin, and the boy steps back to hide behind the straw hat kid.

"He's a sick bastard, in need of some beatings, and I plan to deliver them. Now, run off kid, and try again later, when I'm not tied to a stake. The boy finally leaves, I feel my hair blow into my face, tickling my nose.

"Zoro, eh? You're a pirate hunter." Silence fills the scorching day, before he grunts.

"What's your name anyways lizard?" he's not going to let go of that nickname anytime soon is he? My lungs take in a deep breathe, before I sigh, letting it out.

"Adrian, I don't have a surname."

"Why?"

"Because." We leave it at that, at least, till I hear a familiar set of tiny footsteps. I swivel my head to see Rika jump down from the wall, running towards us. That little idiot! She's going to get herself killed! Then I smell it. Rice balls, she brought us food. I smell a weird sweetness to them, and can't help but smile softly. When she walks up I mutter.

"Sugar again Rika?" She smiles sheepishly.

"What do you want?" I frown at Zoro's rough tone. The idiot was trying to get her to leave by being rude.

"I-I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry, now bug off kid." I zone out of the conversation, lengthening my senses. Then I smell it. Helmeppo.

"Rika, you need to leave." She looks over at me.

"B-but Adrian-Nee!" I growl.

"LEAVE!" Rika looks close to tears. Dammit, I feel so bad, but I can't let her stay her, he's on his way! Suddenly, he walks in.

"Hey! Brat! Didn't you read the sign? All those who helps prisoners will be punished with the same crime!" I growl lowly, my insides vibrating.

"Helmeppo, don't you dare." The brat pauses, before smacking the rice balls to the ground. He prepares to stomp on them and I growl even louder.

"Helmeppo. Do that and you die." The boy freezes, a bead of sweat drips to the ground, which I can hear clearly in the silence.

"Throw the kid over!" The marine he called upon freezes.

"Eh?"

"Throw the brat over, now!" I hear movement behind the wall, those two boys are back. So, I stay silent, as the marine throws Rika over, only for her to land in one of the boy's arms, by the sound of it. Helmeppo leaves, and like I thought, the boy with the hat and the pink haired kid come over the wall.

"Is she ok?" The boy grins.

"Yeah! Hey! Zoro! What weapon do you use?"

"A katana, that brat stole them." The boy thinks hard, and I snicker as I can see his gears whirring.

"Hey! If I get your swords back, you have to join my crew!"

"THAT'S BLACKMAIL!" I laugh loudly, before turning to the kid as best as I can.

"Hey! You know Shanks right?" He grins widely.

"You know him?!" I nod.

"Zoro's swords are probably in the brat's room, onwards kid." The kid runs off, and Zoro starts to complain once again.

"I'm not joining your crew! I only have to wait till the end of the month!" The pink haired kid starts to untie us.

"Helmeppo doesn't intend to keep his promise! You're to be executed in three days! That's why Luffy punched him!" So it is Luffy after all…

"Alright then…" My ropes were separate then Zoro's, and I easily rip out of them. I brush off my baggy black pants, and readjust my red tank top, which my wrap bra hid partially behind. I smell the gunpowder before the gun is shot, and stick out my arm, the bullet bouncing off my arm, away from the pink haired kid, who I learnt was called Coby.

"WHAT?!" You see, though I'm in human form, I can cover certain parts of me with my scales again, but, neither of the two saw this, as I only made a little circle of scales appear, where the bullet would land, they don't need to see that yet.

"Coby, untie him, I'll cover you." Coby turns to untie the ropes, seemingly astonished that a person he barely knew would risk her life for him.

"Stop right there!" I watched as marines filtered into the clearing. I heard Coby freeze, before continuing to untie the ropes. Smart kid. Then suddenly, Captain Morgan appears.

Captain Morgan is a huge guy with scraggy blonde hair and disgustingly, an axe as his right hand, with the handle sticking out by his elbow, and is also a complete ass.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FIRE!" I hear laughter coming from above me, and some…interesting words…

"Gomu Gomu no….ROCKET!" Luffy shoots through the air, right in front of the incoming bullets! That idiot! Then, I notice his skin stretching, and I remember Shanks saying he has a devil fruit! His skin stretches, I can see the shapes of the bullets against his skin. Then, they launch back out, shooting at other marines.

"THAT WON'T WORK!" Luffy then bursts out laughing, stupid monkey. I look around, assessing the situation, when suddenly Morgan shouts out another command.

"If you can't shoot him, cut him!" The marines all charge. I prepare to defend when Zoro leaps out in front of us, blocking multiple swords using…three! One in the mouth, and one in each hand.

Interesting….I've yet to see someone use three swords before.

"Move and you die." Wow….INTIMIDATION! Just kidding, not as terrifying as my uncle, HE is a very terrifying dragon.

I once again, zone out as Luffy and Zoro kick the marines asses, they don't need my help. Suddenly, I hear a gun cock behind me. The brat has a gun to Coby's head.

"I'LL SHOOT HIM! I'LL DO IT!" That idiot. When my eyes lock onto his, I can see the fear deep in his eyes. I slowly shift my gaze to Coby.

"You afraid to die kid? You afraid to die for your dreams?" I see the fear in Coby's eyes harden into determination.

"N-no." I look back at Helmeppo, who is shoving the gun harder into Coby's head, while yelling at Luffy and Zoro. I can feel my eyes dilate. I shift my feet, before lunging at Helmeppo. My fist hits his face, my scales forming on my front two knuckles, as he's sent flying into the wall. I turn, just in time to see Morgan fall. The marines cheer, hats flying, celebrating the fall of Morgan's horrible terror. I feel my lips twitch into a grin, before I jump over the wall, heading to Rurika's bar, where I know the three will be heading.

Not even half an hour later, all three are munching on food. I turn to Rika, who had been crying and hugging me non-stop.

"Hey, I have to go bud, but I'll be back!" Even with that reassurance, she continues to cry. Suddenly, she runs behind the bar, gesturing me to follow. I follow her upstairs, into her room. I look around at various drawings of me, her, her mom and many other villagers from town. She ruffles through a small wooden chest, before presenting to me, a red toque! I slip it on my head, it loosely droops in the back, and sports a black pompom at the end. (A beanie toque just so you know)

"It was from my dad! He came from a winter island, and he gave it to me as a present to give to someone dear! Please take it Adrian-nee!" I can feel a smile softly forming on my face. This girl….

"…Alright, but, in return, I'll give you a dragon kiss." She grins, and I lean down, changing my tongue into the soft velvet tongue of my dragon form, and give her a small lick on the cheek. She giggles, before lunging at my neck for a hug.

"Goodbye Adrian-nee! I'll take care of your house while you're gone!" Well…I don't want it disappearing…

"Okay…but don't wreck anything! Now, I should get going bud." I walk down the stairs only to the Luffy punching Coby! I run up and grab his arm.

"That's enough!" Luffy gives me a smile, before sprinting out of the tavern! I wave goodbye to the locals, before following after him, Zoro right beside me. I pause as Zoro and Luffy hop into a small boat. Do they still want me with them? Are they sure I don't scare them?

"Hey lizard, what are you up to? Get on the boat!" They want me to come along…THEY WANT ME TO COME ALONG! I was kind of sceptical till now and I really was unsure whether Luffy was joking or what….suddenly, I feel a hand grab me. The two had already started sailing away, and Luffy had his hand outstretched….grabbing my shoulder…wait! No…no! NO! NO! NO!

"CRAPPPPPPPP!"I land face first in the boat, the wood digging into my face. Well, that's one way to get into a boat… I slowly peel my face from the boat, before leaning back in a corner.

"So…where're we going?"

This took me awhile to write, but it was fun! I apologize if I got a lot of the script wrong, but I wanted to write it differently to work with my story! I promise next chapter will be better, but it might take longer due to school! (I did this on the weekend.)

From: S.W.K.


	3. Idiots, Birds and Clowns

Chapter 2 –

My hand feels nice as I watch the crystal clear waters silkily slide through my fingers, dancing brightly in the sun…oh who am I kidding, I'm just trying to keep myself entertained. Both these idiots seem to be clueless in a certain field called navigation. At least I have a good excuse. As a dragon, I memorized wind currents and cloud systems to help me travel, but with me having to travel by boat, I have NO idea what I'm doing! Not to mention no one was smart enough to bring food…

"Hey look! A bird!" Sure enough as I look up, I see the figure of a bird high up.

"Should I go get it Luff?" Zoro raises an eyebrow at me, most likely from my interesting choice of nickname.

"No! I'll get it! Watch! Gomu gomu no….ROCKET!" The idiot, using the mast for leverage, launches up towards the bird! As he gets farther up, I notice something weird….the bird…it's getting bigger…

"Wait a minute….LUFFY!" Both me and Zoro watch as the idiot's head gets stuck in the giant bird's beak!

"THAT IDIOT!" Both me and Zoro yell at the same time. Zoro grabs the oars, paddling furiously while I rush to the font of the boat, keeping my eyes on our idiot of a captain. Suddenly, I see three dots up ahead! People!

"ZORO! WE GOT SOME PEOPLE NEEDING A RIDE!" Zoro grunts, looking down at the three people coming into view.

"YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO JUMP ON! I'M NOT STOPPING!" The three men thump onto the boat, I ignore them, trying to focus on our retarded idiot flying in the sky. Then, I feel a gun nub against the back of my head…

"Zoro, I need to keep an eye on Luffy, knock them out." I hear screams in the background, and a few lurches and pauses in the paddling…damn it! He's going too fast! I can't see him anymore, even with my dragon eyes! Damn it! I finally look behind me, to see the three losers paddling for us, I shift behind them to the back of the boat, where Zoro sits, looking extremely pissed. I sit to his right, looking at the pirates. I don't really take it what they look like, I need to focus on the direction Luffy went off to.

"You lose the idiot?" I give a nod. He grunts, obviously too pissed to make a big fit out of it.

"Captain will have you heads!"

"Yeah! Captain Buggy will blow you to pieces!" The pirates keep whining about their 'Captain Buggy'…Wait a minute….BUGGY?!

"You mean Buggy, the weird-ass clown with the Devil fruit power that I can't freaking remember?"

"Yeah! You know hi-HEY! HE IS NOT A WEIRD-ASS CLOWN!" I shrug, before laying my head against the back of the boat, giving me a small view of in front of us. Suddenly, I sit up.

"Island!" Zoro follows me, as we dash up to the front of the boat. I watch the outline of the island, while Zoro squints.

"You sure Lizard?"

"Dragon vision marimo, dragon vision." He snorts, and we are enveloped in a comfortable silence. I take the time to focus on Zoro. His earrings are gold tears…that symbol…I should ask him later…I turn back towards the island, trying to remember the devil fruit of Buggy….Shanks said he accidentally made him swallow it, though he felt no regret because he WAS stealing it, and was stupid enough to put it in his mouth. They were going to cut it up for their friend when he stole it…cut. Slicing.

"That's it!" Zoro looks, startled at me.

"What?"

"Buggy's devil fruit! It's the chop-chop fruit! He can't be sliced by swords or knives!" Zoro looks surprised, then scowls deeply.

The town is huge, but not a sound comes from it. I can hear barely anything, but nothing to give off significant human life. That is, till I hear mumbling more into town. I gesture to Zoro to follow me, before heading off. I listen around, there seems to be a faint trace of gunpowder in the air, as it's itching my nose. I also hear that idiot walking to the right! I let out a huff, before turning to the clueless swordsman and grabbing his collar, jumping onto the rooftops.

As he always said:_ "Most swordsmen put their focus so much into their swords, they lose focus on where they're going. Even Mihawk gets lost on multiple occasions, though he often just uses an excuse of boredom. So, if a swordsman you meet gets lost easily, they definitely have potential." _I had ignored the rest of the old man's rant, knowing that if you only listen for the first few sentences, you can just guess the rest.

"Hey! Put me down Lizard!" I then notice that throughout my wanderings, I had taken to keeping Zoro on my shoulder, still hopping towards where I heard something.

"No, you'll just get lost again." Suddenly, a big explosion destroys multiple houses in the distance.

"…How much do you want to be that was Luffy?" We don't end of betting.

When we arrive at the scene, I notice three things.

Luffy is in a cage.

There is a cannon pointed at him.

There is a thief about to light the match.

I don't focus on much more, before I dump Zoro onto the rooftop, and leap down to sit on the cage. I focus on the people in front of me. Clown, pirate, pirate, another pirate, thief girl and a crap load of pirates! Great!

"Hey Adrian! What took you so long?" Says the moron who got stuck in a giant bird's beak I'm going to freaking strangle that….oh, I'm dazing off again.

"We had some trouble while coming here." I hear Zoro snort from his hiding spot, before he jumps down, drawing all the attention, and more than one shout of recognition. Buggy growls at us.

"I shall kill you all flashily!" Wait…that cannon still has a cannonball in it right? I could blow him up! Jumping off the cage, I run towards the cannon. Buggy jumps at me, so I uppercut him right into two of his crew mates. Grabbing the rim of the cannon, I start to lift it up. It's not that heavy, but it takes a little while, as the cannon's quite old and rusty, to turn it to face the crew.

"Thief girl! Pass me the matches!" I hear a slight whistle in the wind and catch the matches, striking it up to light the cannon. Buggy and his crew stare at me with wide eyes.

"Goodbye Buggy, oh, Shanks can't wait to see you again!" His eyes squint comically and I laugh, before quickly covering my ears to the blow of the cannon. Sadly, I was actually straddling the cannon, so my thighs vibrated harshly, and were pretty sore by the end of it. Argh…sore thighs…nooo…so, with them out of the way, now we need to find out how to get this idiot out.

Oh no…

Sorry! I have to end this now! I want to send a chapter out soon, and I don't want this to get too long, so I decided to make this into a few parts! I know I'm not amazing at writing, but I hope to get better in the best way, this obviously!

So, hope you like it!

From: S.W.K.


	4. From One Scale to Another

Chapter 3

This pet food store was adorable. The dog was nice as well. That is, until he ate the key to the cage.

Now, let me back pedal a bit. When we had found the pet store, the thief had come up to us, giving us the key as 'payment' for saving her. How do I know she's a thief you ask? Well, thieves often smell richly of money, but not perfumes, and look relatively normal, there is also a certain scent of royalty that is kind of a built-in scent for dragons, after all, most collect treasure, and royalty usually have treasure.

Now, as I was saying, the dog, who I learnt was named Chou Chou, ate the key to Luffy's cage, and now, we were getting told off by the mayor of the town, as Luffy had been shaking him for the key back.

"Chou Chou has been guarding this store since his master has passed on. I've tried to tell him he isn't coming back, but he won't listen to me!" At that I can't help but respect the dog. I think this dog knows exactly what's happened to his master, no, friend. Suddenly, we hear a roar!

"Whoa! It's a giant lion!" So there was…what the hell is riding it?! The lion is growling, moving closer to the pet store. Chou Chou is barking, growling, and having a fit.

"Dog. I won't help you. This is your fight." The dog looks over at me. Amidst the pain, I see pride, anger and thankfulness. The lion charges, and I watch, as Chou Chou fights, and loses. The man (?) and the lion walk off with the last bag of dog food, and Luffy, who had been attacked, is now free.

"Adrian." I turn to Luffy, his eyes are murderous, as he watches Chou Chou howl at the store.

"Go Luffy." He nods, and runs off in the direction of the lion. The orange thief walks up to me. Her eyes are a light brown, her hair an obvious orange. She's wearing an orange skirt and a blue-striped shirt.

"Who are you in this band of idiots?" I hear her hand shifting towards my pocket expertly.

"Hands off, Tangerine girl." She looks startled at me. I grin as her hand retreats.

"Why tangerine girl kid?" I can feel a tick on my forehead pulsing.

"I'm not a kid, and you smell like them. Problem?" Suddenly, I turn as Zoro walks out from an alleyway he had been sitting in.

"Your right, you're not a kid, you're a lizard." I bark a laugh, while the girl continues to look weirdly at me. I ignore her in favor of smirking at Zoro's lost expression.

"What happened?"

"Lion attacks dog, steals dog food. Burns down store. Luffy goes to kick his ass." Zoro nods, before walking back over to his corner to nap again. I wait till I hear his breathing even before speaking up.

"Why do you smell of fish men girl?" I see her flinch. I examine her over, watching her eyes dilate mildly, and hate grow in them, along with a small dose of fear.

"I will give you one warning. You hurt my captain, and you will die. I swear this upon my soul, as that is the dearest promise a dragon can make." The girl's head lowers, her eyes darkening, before she shoots up, a questioning look on her face.

"D-dragon?!" I grin at her.

"That's why Zoro calls me Lizard, and that's why I can smell so well, my hearing is very sensitive as well, so no sneaky stuff!" I can literally see her sweat drop at my sudden mood swing. Suddenly, I hear sandal steps. I can feel my ear twitch.

"Captain's back, come on navigator. ZORO! GET YOUR ASS UP!" I ignore tangerine's attempt at denying her fate, knowing Luffy, and I watch as Luffy hands the dog the food bag the lion took.

"It's all that's left, but it's still a treasure right?" I can't help but grin. Chou Chou picks up the bag, and walks off, but not before stopping and turning around, barking at us. I can almost hear his faint call. _Thank you!_

"No problem dog." I watch Chou Chou leave, when suddenly the mayor pops up!

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THOSE CLOWNS! (Kekeke) I SHALL PROTECT MY VILLAGE AS MAYOR!" The mayor stomps off, and we follow. (Me having to drag Zoro back on track a few times.) I can't let the mayor pass on…he's all Chou Chou has left…well, seems I've got another potential idiot to protect. When we arrive, I see that lion guy, along with the stupid clown himself and the rest of his crew. The mayor goes off into a long speech, and I ignore him, focusing my eyes on the crew. I take in the air, when I smell gunpowder. The cannon! I watch as Luffy jumps up, blowing himself to bounce the cannon ball back them!

"_BOOOOOOM!"_ I yell in my head as the group is wiped out! Wait a minute….since when could Luffy do something like that?! I watch as the smoke clears, already hearing Buggy's raspy breathing through the ring of the cannon. The smoke revealed he used two of his own men to block the cannon shot! To my left I spotted a man who had used the lion to block the cannon shot instead. Those bastards should learn to take their own shots. Zoro steps forward, only to be halted by a man on a unicycle….ooh.

"It is an honor to fight you Roronoa Zoro, I am Cabaji, the third in command of the Buggy pirates!" Am I seriously being left with no one to fight?! Seriously?! Well…I guess I can deal with the rest of his crew.

"Captain, let me deal with the rest of his crew still standing!" Luffy grins and I run past the two fights, heading for the twenty some men standing there. I dash at the first man, giving him a punch straight to the face, causing him to go flying into a wall, I then duck a sword swing from another guy, before side-kicking him into another. I'm about to knock another out when a whip grabs my arm, pulling me back resulting in the pirate's swords slashing deeply through my arm, as I was unable to scale over in time. I ignore the pain and tug harshly at the whip, making the bear/lion/guy fall out of his corner where he was hidden. I punch the guy with the sword harshly, causing him to go flying off into another building.

"Hey bear guy, stop hiding and fight me like a man!" The guy gapes, seemingly offended…I wonder why?

"I'M A LION NOT A BEAR?! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT BASTARD!" He pulls the whip from my grasp, pulling it back and slashing it out on me. I plant myself, relaxing for the impact, so I absorb it better with my scales. I feel the burn of the whip and grin as I hear a scream of confusion from my opponent.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I let out a snarl, before sprinting up to him, grabbing his head and smashing it into the pavement, causing cracks to form in the ground. I lift him up by his collar, punching him in the face. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain along my back. I turn to see the lion's teeth deep in my back! My eyes meet his, and I growl, teeth sharpening and eyes dilating. The lion freezes in fear, and using the opportunity, I grab him by the scruff, and bite the bridge of his snout. (Not on his nose, that would be disgusting) He yelps, teeth painfully leaving my flesh. I lift my foot, and kick him straight in the throat, sending him flying into a house, knocking him unconscious. My lungs hurt and I'm very sore, but I slowly walk back over to where Luffy was fighting the clown. I feel blood drip down my back. Damn, he got me better than I thought he did. I limp over to where Zoro is still fighting the unicyclist, and winning by the looks of it. Though I limp out of the way of the fight, the unicyclist dashes over to me.

"Maybe I'll just take a hos-"I cut him off with a foot to his face, slamming him down onto the pavement. I can feel Zoro's stare as I twist my foot, crunching his face deeper into the ground, before lifting my foot and limping over to a nearby wall, and slowly sitting against it. I look Zoro in the eyes and see surprise, and slight fear in them.

"Pretty bad huh? Finish your fight marimo." His eyes harden darkly, before he runs at Cabaji, who is dizzily standing up. The battles fade in and out, till eventually darkness envelopes me.

"_Adrian!"_

"_Allan?"_

"_I have important news to tell you!"_

"_Spit it out little bro!"_

"_Well….ever since your big leave, many other dragons have followed. Some with good intentions…some not so good. The king can't do anything about those with good intentions, but we're keeping the bad ones landed."_

"_But…can they transform?"_

"_The king refused to let those who couldn't leave. Some buffered through it and matured, others didn't. I can confidently say you're probably the oldest dragon to have left."_

"_Must be the will of youth. Heh."_

"_I might be thinking of…finding you too."_

"_I approve."_

"_What?! You said no last time!"_

"_Someone's waking me up! See you little bro!"_

"_DAMMIT ADRIAN!"_

I wake up to the familiar floating of the dinky boat of ours. I open my eyes, only to see unfamiliar surroundings. The island we're boarded at has a nice beach, and the perfect sleeping tree! I don't even care where those idiots are, knowing them, their fine. I haul myself up the cliff and into the tree, relax against the trunk, and start chewing on this news Allan brought me.

Allan is my younger brother, by three years in human years, and 30 in dragon years. At home, we were extremely weird, the two of us.

Most of the time, a female dragon is focused mainly on speed, and a male dragon on strength. Though different factors, they balanced out to make themselves of equal strength in a fight. Sexism isn't huge in dragons, because a female dragon can kick your ass.

Allan and I were different. Though we had the normal physical appearance, me being slimmer while Allan is more bulky, we were completely opposite of the rule. I was more in the strong point, and he was more in the speed point. We took it hard, as adults berated us, as if their words could magically change us. Eventually, after **that** incident….we learnt that the most precious person we had was each other. So, we stopped worrying, we stopped caring. When I left, I refused to let Allan come. Though mature, his human form was too young for him to follow me. Now though, after seeing him, I think he's ready. I hear voices below me, and without opening my eyes, I start to snoop, a bad habit of mine.

"Bring the ship to the north, we'll then slaughter the whole town."

"Yes captain!" Does not sound good…I stay still, waiting. When they finally leave, I slide off the tree. North…from the scents in the air, I'd say I'm on the south side, I guess I need to travel to the other side then. I feel my stomach rumble…food first, leaving later. I dash off, speeding to where I smell food. I slow down in front of an old tavern. I stroll in and take a seat, a waitress asks for my order, and after she walks off, I hear complaints from two ladies nearby.

"That little rat! Always running around and lying! Screaming!"

"I know right! Also he, like, dragged three poor like, innocent boys into his like, terrible games!"

"Such a joke that boy!" okay, this is getting a little out of hand….

"Just a silly boy abandoned by his like, stupid pirate of a father!" That's it! I don't care anymore! I stand abruptly, my chair falling back and hitting the floor. Silence covered the tavern, I march over to the two woman, who are cowering beneath my, most likely terrifying, stare. I turn towards the bartender, who looks scared.

"I'm very sorry for my disruption, but..." I lock my eyes to the two girls in front of me.

"I do not appreciate listening to people bad-mouthing people while I am eating. Especially two young, ignorant girls, who have yet to meet the hardships of the world." I pull my chair back up, and sit down on it silently. A waitress shakily brings me my meal.

"May I have a bottle of wine as well?" I let my eyes relax, and a smile cross my face. I see the waitress visibly relaxes, and she nods with a small smile, before fetching me a bottle of wine. The girls don't speak a word as I finish my meal. I leave some beli from a secret stash I have and pay fotr my meal, before heading for the door.

"Also, I wouldn't recommend insulting pirates when one is in the same room as you." I raise my hand in good bye.

When I get outside I sigh.

"Time to go and enjoy my wine."

Sorry this took so long! I have cousins over for the Christmas break and New Year's! I know this might seem boring, and lacking anything related to the original story set up, but, for Usopp's specifically, I forget much of the details. I will have Adrian fighting more, just to build her spot as first mate better!

Send me an OC in through PM! Review your feels!

Have a great week!

From: S.W.K.


	5. Never Piss Off A Dragon

Chapter 4

When I reached the north beach, I was **this** close to opening my wine and taking a sip, when the freaking pirates **had** to come! As you can tell I'm a little pissed off. You see, because of my human forms limits, I need to ingest alcohol to breathe fire, and my favorite happens to be red wine. Therefore, I can't freaking breathe fire for ANOTHER FREAKING BATTLE! Do you know how frustrating that is?! Usually I keep my cool, but today I just want to kill things. Everything. The pirates arrived and filed out of their ship, heading to the slope. I walk out at the top before they can even step up onto it.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of them growls, I look at their flag. Pathetic. A cat is an awesome animal, it shouldn't be disgraced by these…oh. I zoned out again.

"Does it really matter? I'm here to slaughter you, that's all." The thugs' growl, before charging. I break weapon after bone after weapon, dodging, twisting, turning, till I lose myself in the midst of the battle. I ignore the weird hypnotist guy, I ignore everyone. This is my home, amidst my dancing. I stop when I smell Zoro. He has a sort of, spicy marimo smell. I look around me to see all of the pirates dead on the ground. I look over to Zoro, Nami, Luffy and a long-nosed kid, all but Luffy staring at me shocked. I grin at them before my head starts spinning, and I stumble over to Luffy.

"I think I over did it a bit Luffs, could you guys deal with the rest?" Getting multiple nods, I shuffle over to a little crevice near the top of the slope, and promptly fall asleep.

I wake up to Zoro on the ground, bleeding in front of who I assume is the captain of the ship. He wears gloves upon his hands. Each finger holds a blade, making them resemble what I assume is claws. His black hair is greased back. Seriously, it looks like he literally used grease…anyways. I look around for Luffy, only to see his arms and legs sticking out from under the ship's fallen mast, snoring. How did that not wake me up? Hmm…

"Who are you?" I turn to the boring cat guy. I decide to ignore his question, but still answer it, kind of…I don't know.

"Seems my idiot captain got himself stuck. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Adrian. I'm first mate to the crew, and as my captain seems busy, I guess I'm your opponent." He raises his claws, and they flash in the sunlight. I let my own claws extend from my fingers. Each was the length of a dagger. They were an endless black, dark even in the blazing sun. I raise my hands in front of my face, showing them off to the captain.

"See these? These are **real** claws, and they're about to be shoved into your greasy flesh." I see a glint of fear in his eyes, before he arrogantly smiles and dashes at me, though most probably can't see him, my eyes track his movements, and I duck just in time, I launch my left hand between his out-stretched arms, slicing deeply across his face. At the same time, my right hands shoots forward, scraping his left side. He jumps back, a small line of blood dripping down his cheek. My claws buzz, as if excited to finally be used after so long. I feel my mouth split into a grin as I dash forwards, slicing at the captain, whom I heard was called 'Kuro'. He dodges to the left, and strikes out, I summon my scales along my side, and his 'claws' bounce off harmlessly, his eyes widen, before I roundhouse him in the face, sending him down the slope, towards a now awake Luffy. I look over at Nami, someone was missing.

"Nami! Where's the hypnotist and long nose?" She doesn't takes her eyes off the cat captain, but points towards the woods. I look down at Zoro, whom is barely conscious on the ground, then look back towards the forest.

"Screw it. Zoro!" I feel my feet drag me towards the fallen marimo. His eyes open, and he gives me a glance. I shift his limp body, so he's lying flat on his back. I reach into one of the many pockets on my pants, flicking my hair out of the way, I pull out some bandages, gauze, a needle and thread. I rip his shirt carefully to show the sliced skin. He seems barely conscious, so I move quickly, putting a clear liquid medicine called dragon's heath into his wound, I quickly begin to sew him up, using a special stitch taught back in my homeland. I was certainly no professional doctor, but I could fix this. I slowly, but tightly wrap the gauze around his wounds, ignoring his pained grunts, and the occasional whimper. Once I'm done, I rest him closer to the wall, and sit beside him. Watching the fight, I lift my nose, smelling an interesting smell, before grinning to myself. _Seems that brat is nearby._

When the battle ends, I give Zoro to Nami, before heading off to a nearby store. My clothes were not made for these type of fights, except for my pants. A few minutes later, I come out in a sleeveless dark blue top. My toque surprisingly, has lasted the previous fights, and I fiddle with the red fabric, before placing it back on my head. I reach into my pocket to take out my treasure. My treasure was a red, sea stone chain, given to me by my late older brother when I was young. Too long for any use I could think of before, I finally know its purpose. I wrap it, criss-cross, down my left arm. Clipping it onto my shirt on the top, and my middle finger.

"I'm ready now, to truly become a pirate." I say this with conviction now, this is no longer a game, this is my life, and I'm going to live it. I smell out the scent of my crew…funny to say it clearly now, and trot over in the direction they have headed. I did not expect to see a new boat. Not a boat…a ship!

"This. Is the Going Merry." I see a goat as the head figurine in the front.

"COOL!" I hear my captain's voice screaming as he flies across the ship…I should find a place for myself on the ship. I look around the smooth deck, before looking up. From the snores, I can tell Zoro has taken the nest, and Luffy has already claimed the head…hmmm… I walk over to Luffy, as he sits on his new spot.

"Captain! I need a spot!" He laughs at me, and I grin widely at him, before looking over the front of the ship. There is a cannon out the front, with the anchor hanging beside it…got it! I jump onto the anchor, before swinging into the nook above the front cannon. Looking inside, I can tell this cannon won't be used for much of anything.

"YOU GUYS! THE CANNON DOWN HERE IS MY SPOT!" I look over at the goat guy would made the ship, Merry.

"That cannon can be fired, but is more of a decoration than anything else." I reach into the opening behind the cannon, the room is small and comfy, just how I like it. I run up the stairs popping out onto the deck, only to see long-nose with us!

"I'll join! But I'm captain!" I laugh loudly, and he squeals, not noticing I had appeared. I can't help but defend Luffy.

"Sorry long-nose, but Luffy is captain! Now, we need a flag…" My words cause a huge battle of design, and Luffy's lack of painting skills. Before Usopp can ruin another flag by making his own symbol, I step up.

"What do you want it to look like Luffs?"

"A jolly roger with my hat on it!" I show Luffy a few sketches, and he finally picks one. I automatically grab the sail and start.

"Hey! What if you mess up?!" I look up at the crew, sending a glare. I need focus when I'm drawing.

"I won't unless you guys distract me." I begin the design, shading, painting, tracing along previous lines. Not even an hour later, I've finished.

"SO COOL!" We put up the flag, and while I finish designing the smaller flags, I hear Luffy and a sulky Usopp talking loudly.

"If I can't be captain, I'll be first mate!" Luffy chuckles.

"That's Adrian's spot! You'll have to fight her for it!" I walk out into their view.

"Somebody call me?" I look over to see Usopp and Nami have gone quiet.

"…YOU'RE A GIRL?!" They didn't notice? Well, guess they know now.

"Yep. Now then, Nami, where are the blankets, and do we have an extra dresser? I want to fill in my room." Not long later, my room is now awesome. The light filters in evenly from the opening in the cannon. I have a make shift curtain in front of it made out of a small blue blanket and some rope. I have my own hammock, moved from the boy's room, along with another blanket, this time green. I sniffed out a bear on the island, to give us (me) extra food on the journey. I skinned the bear, and now I had a soft bear carpet on my floor. My dresser is in a far corner, and on it, I have a few journals of mine, a small basket of pencils and erasers and a few candles and matches. In the drawers I put paper in most of them, and in the extra two I put my extra clothes in. (I don't like having too many clothes.) Before we left, I had told the nice girl, Kaya, about my genes, and my need for wine, in which she gave me many bottles of, which I now have in a box by my dresser. I had no clothes but a wrap bra and my black pants, which is how I usually sleep. After finishing off my room, I grab a wooden bucket, and place it below my hammock, lock the door, and relax onto my hammock.

"I guess if I'm a pirate, I'll need a surname…" I let my eyes close gently to the rocking of the waves.

I open my eyes to see a tired Allan.

_What happened?_

_I've been looking for you non-stop, just a little tired._

_Don't stress yourself, we'll meet._

_You look lost nee-san._

_Just….I need a surname, as a pirate._

_Well…you need to have a D in there, for dragon!_

_I also need something that's fitting for both of us…_

_Hmm?_

_We're family, so we'll have the same last name, that's how human customs work!_

_Well…how about Mythril?_

_Off of her….Mythril D. Adrian, Mythril D. Allan….I like it!_

_It's settled then!_

_Hey…Allan…where are you sea wise?_

_I'm on the grand line, over the mountain, with a nice man and a whale!_

_That's the direction I'm heading, wait for me okay?_

_Yes! Bye Adrian! __**Saranghae!**_

_**Saranghae….**_

Finally finished! I love how my story is going, but…..

I NEED MORE OC'S! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE MORE, EVEN IF THEY'RE JUST ANOTHER NOBODY BAD GUY!

Here is the time area where a spot is taken:

-Arlong Park

I would prefer to have most OC's after this, if you put one in! Review and Subscribe! Saranghae!

From: S.W.K.


	6. The Dragon and the Hawk

Chapter 5

I woke up to a cannon being fired, I walk up my cannon and onto the deck, assessing the obvious damage. There was a marine ship across from us, who must have fired the cannon at us, a just landing Luffy, and smoke coming out of a fish-like ship…..

"IDIOTS! I SLEEP FOR A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME AND YOU GO BLOWING UP INNOCENT SHIPS?!" Everyone on the crew looks freaked out at my sudden rage, but dammit these morons! I furiously turn to the marines.

"AND YOU! HOW DARE YOU FIRE A CANNON SO CLOSE TO AN INNOCENT SHIP! WHAT TYPE OF MARINE ARE YOU?! LUFFY! GO APOLOGIZE TO THEM RIGHT NOW!" Luffy launches off obviously terrified of my form. The marines quickly sail in and park their ship, we rest farther off, and unleash a small boat labeled the 'mini merry'.

"I'll swim in, there's no room for me." Pretty soon though, I get dragged in anyways, thank god I put proper clothes on before going upstairs! The ship ended up being a restaurant, a good one at that. We waked in only to see a blonde-haired man holding the marine captain from before by the neck, he was heavily beaten, and was not in good condition. An old man with many braids in his beard and a peg leg crashed through the ceiling, along with our captain, and proceeded to have an argument with the blonde kid, who I figured out was one of the chefs.

"Found Luffy." Zoro snorts at me

I looked to see the crew being led to a table, and I followed them, sitting down, and ordering some wine, as well as a spicy shrimp noodle dish which I always forget the name of…..oh well. While we eat Luffy steps down, complaining about being a chore boy for a year and all that crap, the blonde guys swoops up to Nami, holding out a rose…mmm….roses are really good, a delicacy to dragons. So, being the awesome dragon I am, I lean over and bite the flower off the rose.

"WHAT THE HELL KID?!" I continue chewing the rose, if I was in dragon form my tail would be curling in pleasure from the taste.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a woman, dumbass." Across from me, Zoro busts out laughing, along with many of the chefs.

"Just because my hair is short and my chest is small, doesn't mean I'm not a woman pervert." The guy just stands there, frozen, before quietly walking off into the back….I didn't go too far did I?

"Did I go too far?" The chef closest to me, who I figured out was named Patty shook his head.

"He was just surprised, just like us! It's time there was a girl who could help put Sanji in his place." I nod, before looking up towards the roof.

"May I take my meal to the roof? I will bring my plates down when I'm finished, though I might have a nap before I come down." Patty grins widely.

"You sure you're a pirate? Never heard of a pirate with such nice manners. Ok, but make sure those dishes are brought back, we lost too many today." I walk out of the restaurant and onto the roof, and take in the details I had missed while I was taking in the delicious taste of that delectable rose…

That lone pirate who was kicked out, starving and half-dead, the fight between Sanji, and the old guy, who I heard was named Zeff, the fact that Sanji might become our chef, and the snot in Zoro' water glass…..man! I miss a lot when I zone out! It's a bad habit of mine, ever since I was a young dragon…

_Flashback_

_The boy sat, crouched up right against the shore, feet just out of the water's reach. The boy sat here every day, fantasizing about being a pirate to sail the seas. The boy was a relatively normal boy, except for one factor. He had no hair. The other kids made fun of him constantly for it, and the village kicked him out because he had eaten a devil fruit. _

_The kid heard a crack, and flinched, expecting a group of angry villagers, but was surprised when he saw, not villagers, but a young girl, with long blonde hair, and dark red eyes. The girl said nothing, but walked over and sat beside the boy. The boy continued to watch the girl, as she stared distantly into the blue sea._

"_Hey." The boy called, but the girl said nothing. The boy poked the girl in the shoulder, resulting in the girl letting out a yelp, falling over. They both stared at each other, shocked. Till both started laughing._

"_You're funny lady!" The girl grins and sits up._

"_Don't call me Lady! It makes me sound old!" The girl smiles gently at the boy, and the boy shifts towards the girl, cuddling up and giving a shiver._

"_You cold? Let me help! Dragons are great at keeping people warm!" The boy's eyes widen._

"_You're a dragon?!" The girl nods, hair blowing in the gentle wind, before looking down at the boy worriedly. Only to see the boy, giving a huge grin._

"_I like you lady! What's your name?" The girl shrugs._

"_Other dragons just call me D." The boy looks towards the ocean._

"_How about….Adrian? Yeah! That's a nice name!" The boy turns towards the girl, now named Adrian, giving a grin. Adrian smiles._

"_I like it."_

I am pulled out my thoughts by a thump. I look below me to see the pirate from earlier, slumped against the wall. I look at my plate, some rice and noodles still on it, but I was already full. I hang by my legs, hat hanging, and awkwardly put the plate in his vision, he jumps, before looking up at me.

"Give me the cutlery when you're done, the chef told me to bring it in." He stares at me for a little while, then gives a small smile, and nods, before devouring what's left of my meal. He hands the plate back to me, and I listen to hear the shoes of that chef Sanji.

"Seems the blonde cook is coming with food, fill yourself up with his meal as well." The man looks at me curiously, as I awkwardly sit back up onto the roof. I actually pay attention for once as Sanji and the man talk, though I forget what the guy said his name was…oh well. After listening to those two talk though….Luffy's judge of character never seems to fail so far. Despite being perverted, the man has a good heart, a strong dream, and an unmatched will of his own.

After an hour of two, I walk back into the restaurant, handing the waiter back my dishes, and paying for our meal, which had Nami swooning at me and asking for money, which I politely declined. I saw Luffy walking down, still working on his chores.

"Oi! Luffy!" He turns to me.

"Oh! Adrian!"

"That chef…I approve!" I give me a thumbs up and he grins, letting out a laugh. Suddenly, I hear a creak coming from outside. The creak of a ship. I dash outside, to see a huge ship, cut into pieces, like one would slice meat. What is he doing here? The cook from before explained to me about the pirate Don Krieg, and that the man from before had been his Captain Commander, Ghin. I watched slowly in the distance, ignoring the threats and Don Krieg, in favor of waiting for who I knew was going to arrive.

"Hey! Brat!" I ignored the snotty call that was most likely aimed at me, and stayed still. I heard footsteps coming towards me, it was at that moment that he appeared.

"Seems like he's here…" Luffy was staring at me confused, along with many others.

"Who?" I hear multiple people ask, questionably. I hear more people question me as the small ship becomes clearer in the mist.

"Dracule Mihawk." It becomes silent, as the boat drifts into view. Mihawk slices Don Krieg's ship again, causing many exclamations from both chefs and pirates. I watch his ear twitch slightly, before he drags his gaze across the deck.

"Long time no see Mihawk." For those who don't know him, one would not see the surprise flashing in his sharp eyes.

"Hello, Adrian." I can feel the curious look of Zoro, as we both assess each other. He's certainly changed from the immature boy I knew him to be, but less in losing his immature self and more in better at covering it up.

"Lost again? Wouldn't be the first time." I hear feared whispers behind me of how I'm stupid for winding up a Shichibukai.

"No, just bored." There he goes with his usual excuse again.

"You still suck at coming up with excuses, and you still have that retarded hat." His hand slowly reaches up to rub the brim of that stupid hat I gave him years ago. Even if we both hated it at first, it grew on both of us, and it was a passing joke around us now to mock it.

Yes, a joke.

"I shall take my leave now." Suddenly Zoro steps forward, his white sword gleaming as he slowly brings it out from its sheath, he slowly make his way to Mihawk, who continues to stare at me. I send him a look of warning, and he commences the battle. Most would view this battle as Zoro getting slaughtered, but few, counting me, could see that, it was a battle not of blades, but of respect. By the end of the fight, I knew that, Zoro must live, as he could become just as good, if not better, than Mihawk. I dive into the sea, and come out on the wood they were fighting on. Then I do something I knew would get many questions. I hugged him.

I hugged Dracule Mihawk. He always loved hugs, and I can feel him relaxing into my embrace by instinct alone. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Mi-Mi, and it sucks that you have to go…but I can't come with you, though I know you want me to. This is my crew now…" I gently free myself of his embrace, and walk over to Zoro, kneeling over to assess his wounds.

"Pass me a first aid kit!" I holler towards the boat, which now bore wooden fins. Head chef Zeff, the only one seemingly in his right mind at the moment, threw it towards me, and I caught it, not taking my eyes off the wounded marimo below me. I hear Mihawk stepping into his boat and sitting back down, letting it drift off into the far ocean.

"Goodbye…Ri-Ri…" I let a smile cross my face as I start to bandage Zoro's wounds. I put the marimo on my back, and jump across pieces of drift wood till I finally make it back to the restaurant. I hand the marimo over to the chefs, who take him inside and bandage him up better than my attempt. Looking back, I watch as a fight between Don Krieg and Luffy starts to unfold.

Though an abrupt end, I still enjoyed writing this chapter! I struggled with writing this because of piles of homework being put on my platter, filling up my weekends.

Bring in an OC, subscribe for more, comment what you think, and have a nice day!

From: S.W.K.


	7. The Hatchling and 황금 용 기술 : 전세계

Chapter 6

I watch silently as Luffy battles against Don Krieg. The rest of his crew were in the water or defeated, and all that was left was the two captain in a face off.

"That boy…he's your Captain?" I look over at the head chef. He's looking at me with a calculating gaze, one of familiarity.

"Yes, I'm first mate, my Name is Adrian, nice to meet you." I hold out my hand, and Zeff gives it a rough shake, before bringing his focus back to the fight.

"What's a dragon like you doing out here?" So he noticed huh? Good. I turn back to see Don Krieg bearing a spiked cloak.

"I decided to explore the world, instead of waiting for people to find us. Quite a few younger dragons followed my footsteps."

"Here." A small bag is thrust into my vision. I take one whiff, then snatch the bag, opening it to see sugared rose petals.

"I owe a dragon my life. The brat might not remember, as he went unconscious, but a dragon saved our lives. I noticed dragons can't resist roses, and I felt this would be good to give you." I feel a tear run down my face. The last time I got roses was when he got me some…

_The boy was running, as fast as his little legs could carry him, away from the stand he had just stolen from._

"_This way!" The boy looked to see Adrian waiting in an alley. He followed her, and they ran their way to the shore where they first met._

"_YOU IDIOT?! WHY DID YOU PUT YOURSELF IN SUCH DANGER?!" The boy looked at his feet, before shoving his stolen goods in Adrian's face._

"_It's your birthday today! Right?" Adrian took a step back, to see exactly what he got, and was surprised to see two dozen roses! Adrian started to cry._

"_Wait! What? Did I get the day wrong? Are roses not the flower you always ate? Um-"_

"_No! I'm just….happy." The boy grins, and Adrian gently takes the roses from him, before giving him a hug._

"_Thank you…"_

"Thank you….." My voice is a whisper. I see Zeff give me a gentle smile, before looking back at the battle. I look back to see Luffy giving the final punch to end Don Krieg. Shouts of celebration erupt from all around, and I simply stand there, before taking a deep breath, and turning towards Sanji.

"This is your last chance to make yourself something more. We need a good cook, and you seem to be as crazy as everyone else. Also, I overheard you speaking of the All Blue." He lights a cigarette, blowing smoke up into the air.

"It's real." With that, I walk away, only to hear shouts coming from two men swimming towards the deck.

"Who're these two?" I ask Zoro, who had come over to check out the screaming.

"Friends and fellow bounty hunters. What's up guys?" It takes a while before the two finally calm down, and utter four words that send me into a dark place.

"Sister Nami betrayed us!" I freeze….that freaking bitch! I growl lowly, and the two hunters hide behind Zoro. Zoro puts his hand on one of his swords….damn it…..argh! I grab a rose petal and eat it. Its sweetness and scent calm my mind. I furiously shake my head.

"Sorry about that, betrayal is very horrible with dragons, to betray is like murdering someone dear." Zoro nods, before running off to tell Luffy. The two hunters stare at me, confused.

"Who are you?" The black hair one asks, while the other one, a bald one, slowly reaches up to pick his nose….ok….

"I'm Adrian, the first mate of the Straw-hat pirates. I was sleeping when you guys appeared." I walk off before they can ask more…where's Luffy? I look around, confused, before spotting Usopp and Zoro packing things into a boat. I walk over.

"This ours?" After affirmative from both Usopp and Zoro, I hop onto the boat, and promptly doze off, staring into the ocean.

I snap out of my daze when Sanji is saying goodbye. Huh…I guess me and Luffy were convincing enough, yay. I lay in the back of the boat, once again dazing off, I do that a lot now…

I awaken to the strong smell of fish…not just fish…fish men. I groggily open my eyes to see Zoro tied up beside me. I look around, noticing we're in a sort of park…for fish….or fish men….ARGH! My brain is not working right now!

"Oh! Seems the kid has awakened!" I feel my eyebrow twitch. Why does everyone think I'm a kid?! Am I that young looking?! I look up to see a love-fish…fish man, staring at me. I look over, and freeze. To my right is a fish man I have heard of as Arlong, and the thing that made me freeze…or person, I should say.

"Nami…." I feel my throat rumble, but suppress my growl, knowing that revealing what I am right now would not be a good idea. Instead I lean my head back, noticing all the information-giving talk must have already happened.

"Why do I miss everything by sleeping?!" I look over at Zoro, who simply shrugs.

"I was sleeping too you know." So I wasn't alone…suddenly, a webbed hand grabs my hair, pulling my head up to look at the fish guy, Arlong.

"Are you ignoring me you little brat?!" I….am…not….A FREAKING BRAT OMFG! I let myself calm down before answering.

"If you really are just trying to insult me, bitch would do just fine." He glares at me.

"You're a female?!" I give him a smirk, and he throws me closer to the lake-like area in the middle of the park.

"Bitch!" That's better. I can see an opening of escape, and I give a look to Zoro, who nods back.

Not much later, me and the marimo are walking along a path in the middle of nowhere. The sun is blazing, and I can't help but go into a daze once again.

"_Yah! Mi-Mi! Why is it so hot?!" A slightly younger Adrian complains loudly, lying face down on the small boat containing just the two of them. A young Mihawk looks back at the girl, before busting out laughing._

"_Stop complaining! Sit up! You look pathetic like that Ri-Ri!" Adrian sits up slowly, looking Mihawk in the eye, before they both bust out laughing, both of them laying down on his boat._

_The rest of that day was filled with laughter._

I pause when I smell it. The scent is strong, carrying from deep inside the forest to our right.

"Zoro." He turns, automatically alert from the fact that I said his real name.

"I need to check something, I'll meet you wherever later." Zoro reluctantly nods, before continuing down the trail. Once he leaves my sight, I dash into the woods, propelling myself across the forest floor. When I finally find the origin of the scent, a small pool of blood, with drag marks visible from the red, leading towards the water, I can feel anger building in my system. I mutter what I find to myself, piecing together the story of what happened through the visible evidence.

"Young, arrived less than a week ago, surprise attack….." I feel dread and anger pool into my gut.

"Fish men…..he's still alive…" Shit…this is bad, this is really bad…I sit on a rock nearby, letting my mind plan out how to solve this mess. Something glistens in the sun, catching my attention.

It's a small coin, attached to a black bag that was unceremoniously tossed into the bushes. I dash over, lift it by one of its straps, and sniff it. The scent is stronger now, I open the bag, and laugh, quickly examining the contents before closing it up again. I look up at the sky, watching air-wisps dance, showing me the air currents with their soft green light.

"This is going to be fun." I can't help but say to the wisps. They excitedly dance around me, before sinking into my skin. I grab a mini bottle I keep for when I need fire, swallowing a gulp of wine from it, before picking up both bags, and heading towards where I still smell the scent, though it's weak, it's there. I know what's coming, and I truthfully can't wait. I follow the scent of my crewmates, along with the sounds of explosions. I walk into the decimated park where Zoro and I had been tied up in.

The sight brought me to a whole new level of anger.

"Any more struggling and the kid dies!" Arlong holds his hands tightly around the boy's throat, his hair is a mess, knotted with blood and dirt, his clothes are torn, and his body limp. I can feel everyone's anger at the sight of such a pathetic display of cowardice. When the boy opens his eyes is when I snap. I dash forward, smacking Arlong on the forehead with my palm, causing him to go flying into a wall. The boy drops, his shoulder length black hair falling into his face. I gently catch him, before jumping backwards, beside a surprised Zoro. I don't hold back as I let out a loud, but low growl. It echoes throughout the park, making a few of the fish men and villagers back up in fear.

"Who's the kid lizard?" I look up at Zoro, his eyes bore into mine, before I shift the boy in my arms to a more comfortably position, he's barely conscious, his eyes fluttering as he tries to hang on. I let out a purr, a more comforting sound, and he instinctively nuzzles his head into my shoulder. I ignore marimo's question, favoring to glare at Arlong.

"So there's another of you monster's hanging around on my island!" He walks out from the wall where I had hit him, a grin plastered on his face. Luffy finally has had enough, and stupidly turns around, pointing to the kid in my arms.

"Who's that Adrian?" Arlong takes a step forward, and I growl loudly. I should clear this confusion before the fight breaks out.

"He's a hatchling, a young dragon." I turn to Nami, the girl is a wreck, and I'm surprised she's even there. Arlong switches from his attention on the boy, to taunting Luffy with Nami's past.

"Nami…I'm sorry." She looks me in the eye, surprised and stunned at my apology.

"Could you….look after him?" I watch as Nami looks at the boy, before slowly nodding her head. I carefully hand the boy over, and place my toque delicately on his head when he starts whimpering. For all I know he could be an absolute brat, but when hurt and/or in danger, a hatchling can't resist clinging to an older dragon, it brings them protection and safety. It works similar to milk with newborn animals, they need it when they're young, and then they are slowly weaned off. I turn back and force myself to relax. The anger isn't going to help me kick this guy's ass.

"Moo!" Is that….a cow fish? It's this giant cow with fins so….I guess so….I look over at Sanji, who is staring unsurprised at the sea cow…thing.

"This guy…" Oh….must've been when I was asleep.

"You know him?" Sanji nodded, not giving an explanation. The cow panics, and tries to leave, only for Arlong to scare it into attacking us! I watch as Luffy digs his feet into the cement.

"Everyone! DUCK!" Luffy twists himself, before grabbing the sea cow by the tail, and proceeding to make the most entertaining thing I have ever seen.

A cow pinwheel.

A freaking cow. Pinwheel. Sadly, the idiot's feet end up stuck in the pavement, preventing him from moving. I charge forward, intent on breaking the cement, when a fist hits my gut, sending me flying to the top of the castle like building.

"I shall be your opponent!" The fish man was what I assume to be a flying fish, if his clear wing like appendages gave anything away.

"Who are you?"

"I am third in command of the fish man pirates! My name is-"I cut him off with a kick to the gut, sending him flying through the air. I land on the very point on top of the roof.

"I hope you can forgive me for skipping such formalities, but as you can see, my dragon instincts aren't behaving themselves." The fish man flies back up, snarling at me. He dashes through the air, and I dodge to my right. What I didn't expect, was that the delicate soft wings of his could rip through my skin. Pain rips through my left arms, and a clean cut, straight to the bone, is formed near my shoulder.

"Shit!" I yelp, before flipping in the air, avoiding another wing, and axe kicking the fish man on the head. He goes flying to the concrete, and while he's down, I inspect the cut. The pain is a bitch, and blood is flowing heavily down my arm. If I fall in the water, I'm dead. I quickly dodge, as the fish man comes flying out from the smoke below. His fin nicks my right leg, causing a shallower, but just as long cut. I punch him in the jaw as he flies by again, causing him to fall through the roof, and kicking up more dust. I can feel my sense failing me. I look down and see the situation not looking good. I need to help out down there. The fish man flies up again, jaw obviously broken.

"Sorry, but I need to end this. **황금****용****기술****: ****전세계**" I relax as golden wings sprout from my back. Though made of scales, the wings are as soft as feathers.

"Captain! She's a ro-!" I dash forward, my speed tripled, and push my arm through his neck. He gurgles, trying to speak, before I remove my arm, watching as his body falls into the castle. I can feel strength running through me. I use my scales to temporarily stop the bleeding in my arm and leg, before flying down to the ground. Luffy and Arlong are going at it, both in bad shape. I pant in the exertion from flying, I hadn't done that for a while…. Luffy looks like he can handle himself. I feel black itching into the corners of my vision, and I retract my wings, looking over at Nami, still holding the boy.

I swear I saw his red eyes open before my world fades to black.

Sorry this took so long! I was extremely busy, as we have a huge test coming up! The first OC is here! Thanks to **V.I.Y.H **for sending in an OC! I didn't elaborate hugely on the fish man Adrian was fighting as….well…he died, so yeah! Let's see how this goes!

Favorite! Review! Have a sweet day!

From: S.W.K.


	8. Bounties and Royals

Chapter 7

I woke up in my room in the ship. I shift silently, and I notice a warm lump on my chest.

"He didn't want to move from you, you've been sleeping for four days now." I look up to see Zoro standing in the doorway to the room. He walks down, before pausing at seeing a bucket below my bed.

"What's with the bucket?" I shift the sleeping hatchling in my arms.

"I'm…I'm what dragons call a Royal. A royal is, as I said, part of the royal heritage in Dragon-kind. Unlike other dragons though, I'm considered a 'fake royal'. "I can feel Zoro's piercing stare as I look down upon the boy. He's still messy and dirty, though bandaged. I need to wash him later.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"  
"Why were you called fake." I look up back at Zoro, testing his eyes. Nothing there seems untrustworthy. He seems, if anything, just curious. No disgust or surprise.

"In the dragon kingdom, there are two continents, separated by a land not ruled by either side, but more for those who wanted a more free, albeit more dangerous, life style. My parents met there. They were both young, and both fell in love. They weren't fans of the negative opinions about each other's continents, and they kept visiting each other. Now, gender, social standing, and things of the like don't usually matter when it comes to marriage, but…they were both royalty of enemy continents. So, they both left their kingdoms, and fled to the mountains. They had children, my younger brother and I, and we learnt about everything from our parents. We learnt about our heritage, everything, as my parents suck at hiding things." Zoro looks down at the bucket.

"What does that have to do with the bucket?" Well, that is easy to answer.

"The reason royal dragons are so wealthy is because we literally shed whatever type of royal substance we are. Mine is gold, so I shed gold, and through the years, I've learnt to shape it into Beli….don't tell Nami, please?" he smirks, and gives a nod, before walking back up the stairs. I look down at the kid

"I know you're awake." His breath hitches, and I see a single red eye crack open.

"You're the fake royal?" Seems this kid is a straight forward one.

"One of the two." Suddenly, he grins.

"I've been looking for you! You seem really cool from the stories I've heard and stuff so-ouch!" I wack him on the head.

"Relax kid, I'm not that amazing. Also, let's get you cleaned up." He stares at me longingly, and nods. I let out a small laugh, before lifting him onto my back, ignoring my wounds, and carry him up the cannon onto the deck. I use one arm to swing us up, while the other carries clothes for myself and him.

"ADRIAN! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" I look to see Nami staring at me wide eyed, Usopp is blushing, Luffy is staring like the clueless person he is, Zoro is keeping a straight face, and Sanji is holding back a nose bleed. I look down at myself. I'm wearing nothing but a revealing wrap bra and extremely short shorts. I give the group a shrug, and start across the deck.

"Hey! Look!" I look over to see a mailman pelican guy fly to Nami. After a short argument on prices, Nami has her newspaper, and unfolds it, only for two sheets of paper to slip out of the middle of it.

"New bounties…..GUYS!LOOK!" The rest of us look over Nami's shoulder, at two wanted posters.

"YESS!FIRST BOUNTY!" I laugh as Luffy rolls around, extremely happy with the sight of his bounty. I look over at the other bounty, and I'm surprised to see my own face there.

It shows a picture of me grinning, my red eyes are bright and my hat snug on my head…that was before the fight. The townspeople had been curious over who I was, I introduced myself, and had a nice conversation with them for about half an hour, before the noise at Arlong park dragged me into the fight. The posters were written clearly.

**Monkey D. Luffy 30 000 000 Beli Dead or Alive**

**Mythril D. Adrian 20 000 000 Beli Dead or Alive**

"Well, at least they spelt my name right!" I ignore Nami's yelling over how bad it is to have a bounty, and instead think of a better question. _Why the hell do I have a bounty?! _It makes no sense, I did just as much as the others in the fight...Oh right…I know why.

"Why does Adrian have a bounty anyways?!" Usopp tries to look outraged, but I can see the obvious relief on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone turns to me. I let out a small chuckle, readjusting the kid, who had once again fell asleep on my back.

"I'm a dragon, therefore, a monster in the Marines eyes. I'm a threat, even if I haven't done much…this is gonna cause quite an uproar for those who know of my kind." I stand up, shifting the kid back into a good position for walking, and head down into the bathing room.

"You're good at faking sleep kid." I put the kid into the barrel of warm water. He gives me a grin, before submerging himself, coming up to scrub more grime out of his hair. He takes off his soaked clothes, and I help him wash, cleaning his cuts.

"My name is Dante. Dante Wolfs-bane." I've heard of his family, the 'twin demons'. I can already pretty much process his story through my brain and his behaviour. His parents were known for being extremely strong, so he was expected to be as well.

"I'm not expecting a whole lot out of you because of your name, I will treat you like a normal hatchling, no special treatment, got it?" He looked completely shocked, and I continued to bathe him. It wasn't awkward, more like a mom washing her child. I washed myself up as well, throwing on a black V-neck, white jeans with my red chain. I never wore shoes, due to having tough feet, so I quickly threw some clothes to Dante, and he slipped them on.

"Where did you get these?!"

"I made them myself, I make clothes for myself often, and these are traditional clothes of my family." Dante stared at me. His darker, blood eyes flaring with fire.

"I want to make myself known. Not as the 'twin demons' son, but in my own name." I stare down at the hatchling in front of me. I'm positive he would fit right in.

"Are you prepared for stressful situations, idiots, training, getting into horrible messes, and havoc?" He gives me a blood-thirsty grin, one only a dragon could pull off.

"Then you will be known. You will be known as a Straw-hat pirate. I doubt Luffs will refuse." He finishes slipping on the clothes I gave him. He's wearing a black open vest with red accents, black fingerless gloves, blue jean, a loose black belt that hangs along the hips, and brown sandals, courtesy of the fact that I never wear shoes.

"You in?" He looks me in the eye, and gives me a small nod. I grab him by the wrist, and drag him up the stairs.

"GUYS!" Everyone stares, and I give them a grin. I turn to Luffy, who is sitting on the sheep head.

"Captain! Can Dante join the crew?" Luffy gives a huge grin.

"Of course!" Dante is surrounded by people welcoming him, and I see a smile grow on his face.

"What's your role on the crew?" The excited exclamations halt, everyone staring at Nami.

"What do you mean?" Nami huffs.

"Well, Luffy is Captain. Adrian is first mate. Zoro is the crew's swordsman. Usopp is the sniper." Nami ignores Usopp's protests on being the captain.

"Sanji is the cook, and I'm the navigator. What of those are you?" I look over at Dante, as he thinks hard, head down.

"I'm the quartermaster!" Everyone looks at Dante, confusion in their eyes.

"What's that?" I turn to the group.

"A quartermaster takes stock of supplies, as well as keeps everything in order, they often carry many things with them as well. Speaking of which, I need to buy you a bag." Dante gives me a grin, and I can't help but return it. I'm glad he is on the crew, I would worry sick if a hatchling like him tried to run off. Suddenly, Sanji kicks Luffy in the face.

"STOP TRYING TO TAKE NAMI'S TANGERINES!" I was wondering when Sanji would notice. I watch them bicker, Luffs whining and Sanji nagging. I take a bite of the one of the tangerines in my lap.

"Luffy." He turns his head just in time to catch a tangerine, thrown by yours truly, straight into his mouth. Sanji glares at me, but seems to be debating on whether or not to attack me.

"YOU STUPID MOSS HEAD!" I look over to see Dante yelling at Zoro, who had must have wacked him on the head, judging by the large welt forming.

"I was trying to sleep." Suddenly, a ship sails straight past us. It's wrecked and torn, but is obviously one of the marines.

"Well, go back to sleep marimo, I'll deal with them." Zoro grunts, and, obviously knowing not to underestimate me, goes back to his nap. I watch a short interaction, as the marines turn back to us, before walking down to the ship's main area. I take my place to Luffy's left, and send a glare at the meddling marines. I look them over, then look back, noticing a pissed Sanji.

"Am I needed Luffs?" He gives me a huge grin.

"Nope!" I smile, before walking over to where Dante was watching the marines curiously, and Zoro was snoring loudly.

"Hey pup, want to play a card game?" He turns to me with a scowl.

"I'm not a pup."

"You're a hatchling and a wolfs-bane, therefore a pup." He scowls. I sit down beside him, ignoring the explosions behind me, and take out my lucky deck. The deck is red, with a gold dragon on the back. Each Jack is a serpent dragon with whatever suit it is on its breast. The queen is an angel dragon, a dragon with only feathered wings, and no appendages. Its wings are shaped to match its suit. Finally, the king is a single red eye, with its pupil in the design of its suit. Dante and I play cards or a good half an hour, before the fight ends, and everyone settles for lunch. I sit quietly, watching the birds, and playing with Dante's hair, as the group talks around a chart showing the grand line.

"I say we head straight for it!"

"IDIOT!" I laugh, making the attention divert towards me.

"What's so funny?" I look over at Usopp, his eyes still watery after an incident with a new 'star' containing hot sauce.

"Luffy's pretty much spot on, you just go for it. What? Don't give me those looks! You act as if you've never gone across the- "Oh. The crew stares at me. Suddenly, Zoro magically teleports over, like he loves to do…how does he get past me senses?!

"How did you get back?" Really? How else?

"I'm a dragon. What do dragons have? Wings bro, wings." He gives a snort, before sitting beside me. Dante was half asleep, laying across my lap, and he purrs just loud enough for me to hear. Hmm….is Zoro already familiar to him?

"Well, first we need to stop by a town, and get some meat!" I let out a small laugh, leave it to Luffy to keep track of our meat provisions. I lazily crawl out to the map, reaching out and laying my finger on a small island close to the mountain.

"That's Logue town right?" Nami nods her head.

"What's Logue town?" Zoro finally decides to wake up, now leaning closer to the group.

"I've heard of it. It's called the town of the beginning and the end no?" Nami nods, and I see recognition flicker in Luffy's eyes.

"Why is it called that?" Usopp is still clearly clueless, looking at all of us in an innocent manner. Dante sits up, slightly dazed, proof he was actually asleep this time.

"It's the birthplace and execution site, for Gold Rodger." Dante looks at me and I shake my head, a sign that I'll explain later.

"That is the man who held the one piece…let's go!" Luffy cheers loudly, and I let out a laugh.

Not much later, I find myself looking out at the sunset, a sky of bright orange, red and gold.

"행운을 빌어 자신의 여행 ... 앨런과 함께"

Thanks for waiting for all this time! I was busy, as my dance studio decided extra practises were appropriate. I've been touching up on my knowledge of the series, as this chapter was a little blank for me.

Send in an OC through PM! Review, favorite, follow, and enjoy the break that's coming up!

From: S.W.K.


End file.
